What You Don't Know About Me
by TheGothicSadist
Summary: When sweet n.Italy finally manages to confess his love to Germany, all seem to be great. But things aren't as they seem, and the voice he hears is getting much too strong for him to control. It makes him, want... to... just... snap...
1. Chapter 1 I Love Him!

"Hello Italy." Germany nodded at me. I smiled at him sweetly, like he expected. _Why do you put up with him? _ The voice in my head asked. I scratched the side of my head where, what Germany called, my idiot-curl sat. I was walking to 'training' that Germany demanded that Japan and I took.

"Because I love him" I whispered. I stood. _I still don't get it. _I sighed; Masaru just didn't get anything I did.

"Italy, did you say something?" Germany asked, making me blush. He didn't know that I loved him, and I wasn't ready for him to find out, but according to Masaru he was going to find out soon, and I wasn't looking forward to that moment.

"N… No, Germany." I stuttered. _Oh PLEASE! I know you can say that better, tell him off! _Masaru seemed to take over for a second "No I did not, Germany, and if I did I don't see how that is any of your business." I felt my face get hot and tears welded at the sides of my eyes. Germany looked shocked.

"Italy… I never knew you felt that way." He looked hurt.

"Germany! I didn't mean it! I… I-"  
>"Just leave." Germany turned his back on me and began walking away. I waited until he was almost to his quarters before running after him; I took him in my arms and kissed him. He pulled away for a second, before looking down at me; I blushed and began walking away. "Italy, wait." He pulled me back in his arms. "I was just surprised." He kissed me passionately. I began crying, Masaru was quiet for the first time in weeks. He had nothing to say.<br>"I never knew you felt the same, Germany." I managed to get out in his rough, wonderful kiss.

"I knew you did, you are horrible at hiding things, Italy." I blushed again. He pulled me into his quarters. I unlaced my boots gracefully, fighting over control with Masaru. Germany kissed me, pushing off his rough green jacket, revealing his musels and black tank-top. I lost my soft blue jacket. Compared to Germany, I was tiny; I had minimal muscles and a flat stomach. I was short, Germany toward over me. _I could enjoy this! I just hope you end up on top! _I ignored him, not wanting to ruin this moment. Germany kissed my neck, oblivious to my inner battle. I tried to push Masaru back, tried to ignore him, but he was ever lingering. Germany put his hand down my pink briefs, to explore my other parts. I jumped at first, but then leaned into it. I unbuttoned his green trousers, and pulled them just off his but revealing his boxers. _Yes, of course, he's wearing his flag. _Masaru laughed sadistically. I shook my head, taking his pants off the rest of the way.

"Germany, why don't you just take them off," Slipped out, another thing that made me hate Masaru. But, then I couldn't hate him for too long, he always did something to make up for it.

"Will do," He pulled them off with a flourish. He kissed me with lust, making me shutter, and grab the sheet. _You're a pansy, let the master show you how it's done! _

"Let's fuck!" Masaru said, distorting my voice. Germany didn't notice the difference in me, he was interly consumed in lust, and would do anything to fuck me. Masaru must really be screwing with my head, I had never sworn before, not even in my head. Suddenly I was consumed with undying lust, as Masaru and I became one persona, something that had never happened before. I wrapped my legs around Germany's neck as he entered me. It hurt, a lot, but in a wonderful, sexual way.

"Germany!" I couldn't tell if it was me or Masaru who shouted, but it was a release of every kind of energy, building deep inside of me.

"Ita- Italy!" Germany was panting.

"Germany! It hurts!" I said, gaining back my control. _Buck up and gain balls, this is where you'll always be… If you stay the way you are._


	2. Chapter 2 Lemme Show You How It's Done

I thought about what Masaru said, while lying next to Germany. Germany didn't notice it when He took over. He also didn't seem to care much that I was hurting, and I still hurt from it. Germany was anything but gentle, even with me. Masaru was one of the best and worst thing that happened to me. He'd help me get Germany, but for what cost? My sanity? How much would I change? _Shut the fuck up and sleep, I can't get any rest when you don't stop your fucking hammering and- just shut your god-damn eyes. If I don't get sleep YOU. WILL. PAY. _Fuck seemed to be his favorite swear, he used it all the time, even when he really didn't have a reason.

"Did I create you?" I asked him for the billionth time, he just growled, warningly. I closed my eyes…

"Italy. Italy. Wake up!" Someone was shaking my shoulder. _Italy, get your ass out of dreamland and get up, looks like Lover-boy wants another fuck! _

"Germany? What is it?" I rubbed my eyes; sunlight hit the cracks of my fingers.

"It's noon. We slept almost 13 hours." Germany barely ever slept more than 8, let alone 13. I, on the other hand, could sleep up to 15 if he would let me. Germany and I were completely opposite, sometimes I wondered why he even put up with me, and starting last night I was wondering why he loved me.

"Oh… Oh." He kissed me, not full of lust like last night, but softly, almost as if he was asking if last night ever happened.

"Yeah, we better, uh, get up." He shifted awkwardly, almost as if he WANTED me out of here. _Ask if you have to, he obviously wants what happened last night, to happen again. _

"Yeah, I need a shower, I'm kind of sweaty." I got out of the bed, pausing for a second, "But maybe we can meet up later, I don't want this to be entirely about sex though." Germany's face lightened. _Aww, come on, there's no such thing as love, don't be such a sap. _

"Yes! I'd like that. How about we meet up for dinner?" I could feel Masaru mentally roll his eyes.

"That would be great!" How about we meet at five?" _Five will never come… _I ignored Masaru's warning.

"Sounds great!" I walked out of his quarters ignoring the stares.

"What do you mean five will never come?" I asked Masaru, not caring that I looked insane talking to myself, but I heard this voice didn't I? _You actually thought I'd let you go to that ridiculous date? Yeah, that will totally work out._

"You don't know that!" I shouted, then covered my mouth. _Yeah, neither do you. Let me spell this out for you; You. Are. Not Going! _

"Shut up! You do not control me!" _Not at the moment, I don't. _He took control of my walking, making me take a different route to my make-shift quarters at Germany's place.

"See how easy it is to make you talk, to make you walk, to make you _fuck._" He said with my distorted voice. "I can take over you, easy, maybe not for long, maybe days, we don't know, but I. Will. Try. Grow some balls or never be in control again." He released my body, sending a shiver throughout my entire body. We walked in silence the rest of the way. When we got to my quarters I walked to my restroom, reluctantly. I hated taking showers; this was Masaru's favorite time to take control. He liked to explore my body, and when my-which were also his- hands went below my waist he liked to play with myself- ourself?- I hated when he did it, it just felt wrong. I turned on the shower and undressed. I stepped into the shower and let the warm water seep into my skin. It felt good, and it was the first time Masaru didn't take control since before he was there. He was up to something, but I couldn't tell what. I got out of the shower, I put on another pair of my pink briefs and put on my favorite, slightly musky smelling deodorant before dressing in my best blue uniform. I laced up my brown knee high boots. Just as I walked out the door Masaru took control. I found myself walking out the door. I was headed towards Germany's quarters. "I told you." _Masaru! Stop! Where are you taking me? _

"I'm going to prove to you that this thing you have with Germany is only sex, and only when he's on top." No matter how much I tried I couldn't get control. Masaru was going to try to enter Germany. I found myself knocking on his door.

"Italy! I thought I was going to meet you at the restarant!" Germany was shirtless, and he was in black jeans that hung low on his hips, and he was barefoot. His blonde hair was wet, and so was his chest. I felt plain, but Masaru put our hand on his chest, pushing him into his living room.

"Well, I had a better idea." Masaru kissed him. Germany smiled against our lips. "But, I get to be on top this time." Germany seemed to pull away, he was nervous, even if he didn't let it show.

"Oh… okay." Germany trembled as Masaru took off my jacket. _Masaru! I don't want this! Please! _I shouted internally. Masaru roughly pulled off Germany's jeans. Germany lightly pulled off mine. He kissed him, before roughly flipping him over and entering him. He let out a shout of pain. Masaru partly let go of control, and we formed one person again.  
>"Italy! It hurts! It hurts!" I didn't feel bad for him, I felt like I was getting revenge for his roughness.<p>

"Germany!" _See how good that felt? You now know what it feels like to be on top! Now, lets see who was right about this matter. _


	3. Chapter 3 Told Ya!

"I never want to do that again." Germany said, dressing. His words stung. He wasn't willing to let me be in control, he wasn't willing to let anyone else but him be in control.

"I knew it! You hate not having control. He was right about you!" I turned to leave, Germany caught my arm.

"Who, who was right?" I looked in his eyes, flaming. He didn't have any right to ask me this. He needs a reality check. _Why don't you teach him a lesson? _

"Oh, I plan on it." I whispered to Masaru, "Now, that is none of your business." I pulled out of Germany's grasp, making his gasp. "You need to be taught a lesson about privacy." I pushed him down to the floor, Masaru laughing sadistically in the back of my head, giving me all the strength I needed. Germany was on his knees. "Take off your shirt." I said quietly.

"Wha- Why, what are you going to go?" Germany was frightened, cowering like a little child.

"Take off the fucking shirt before I do it for you!" I shouted, not regretting my tone. Germany quickly unbuttoned his jacket and shrank out from underneath it. "The tank top too." I walked over to his dresser, where he kept his whip. I smiled sadistically as I took it. I strolled over to where Germany was on his knees and half naked. I grabbed some rope and a handkerchief. I bound and gagged Germany. I looked in his eyes, he was fearful. _Good boy Italy. _He never used my name before. I cracked the whip beside Germany, close enough to cause him to flinch, but not close enough to actually hit him.

"Look at the rough, tough German now! Where's your brother to help you now!" I walked around to his backside and hit him with the whip, the blood seeped from the deep wound. Germany made the effort to scream.

"We're going to do this until you stop screaming, you Cagna!" I cracked the whip against his skin once again. He shouted out in pain and I shouted out in pleasure. I cracked it again, and again. By the time he had stopped shouting I already made almost 15 lashes. _Good boy little Italy. That's good for now. _I dropped his whip down next to where he sat, Germany was trembling beneath me. His blonde hair was wet with seat, brushed off to the side one defiant strand sticking up from the middle of his forehead. I looked at his back, and my handy work. His back was torn like ground beef, and covered in blood.

"I'm going to leave you to untie yourself, silly German." I was breathless. I was going to need a change of clothes, if I was going to go out; I had splotches of blood all over my jacket and trousers. I went to Germany's closet and got a pair of black jeans and one of his green jackets that slid off my shoulders. I put my uniform in a bag and walked out the door leaving Germany sobbing in pain on the floor. _You did well. We're going to take over the world. Imagine the endless worshiping you're going to get. With me, you'll be an amazing ruler, Germany was just the start, when you come out on top you'll have many lovers. The best part, they'll all bow to you! _I smiled sadistically. For the first time ever I was looking forward to Masaru's plans.


	4. Chapter 4 Little Italy Finally SNAPS

I was late for the World Meeting, and I didn't care. I casually walked to the room, stopping just before it. I waited until my watch read 8:30, exactly half an hour late. I slammed open both of the double doors for a dramatic enterance that Masaru suggested.

"Hello, bitches!" I shouted, reaching everyone in the World Meeting, I had a huge sadistic grin on my face, a whip in my hand at my belt and a knife in my pocket. I dramatically walked to my chair, but I didn't sit. I felt everyone's eyes on me. Germany sat at his chair next to my own. He looked pained. I liked this.

"Italy! We didn't think you were coming!" France finally said.

"Now, if I did or didn't I don't see how that's any of your business." I sat on the table gracefully crossing my legs, my body angled at the front of the room. _They will all be our bitches._ Masaru noted all of them sitting around the table. _I like __**that **__one. Let's claim him first. _Masaru said towards Russia. _**That's Russia. **_I replied, unsure. Masaru had never been to a World Meeting, so he didn't know the capability of all of the countries. _Do you doubt our strength? _He asked, hearing my reluctance.

"Can we please continue on with the bloody World Meeting?" England asked, shooting daggers. I smiled wider. _**Hm. There are some many things we can do to England, so many. **_

"Heh, Why not." I made no effort to move. I liked this perch, I could see everyone and everything.

"Italy, man, get offa the table." America said, surprised. I stood up and walked over to him, all eyes went to me. I pushed America's chair around and bend down so my mouth was close to his ear.

"Do you challenge me?" I asked calmly. America stiffened. "I asked you a question!" I cracked the whip, making everyone in the room flinch.

"N…No, man! I was…. I was just-" He stuttered

"You were just what?" I demanded. I laughed sadistically and walked back to my seat, not waiting to see if he was going to reply or not. I pulled out my chair and sat it, legs crossed, and slouching comfortably. I didn't pay much attention the arguments.  
>"And that why we should-" I threw my knife interrupting France mid-sentence. He jumped, making the knife miss his head. I began laughing, knowing that France was going to know that I did it. "Italy, what the hell!"<p>

"I was getting bored." I said like I hadn't just thrown a knife at his head. Germany said nothing, before last night he would yelled at me if I did something like that, then again, I wouldn't have done something like that before last night, and I felt great, better than I ever have before. I heard whispers coming from the corner, I got up to investigate.

"I seriously wonder what's up with Italy, man." America told the other members of the Allies, they still hadn't noticed me. They nodded and turned around. I smiled at them all sadistically.

"What were you all talking about?" I asked. They looked frightened.

"N… Nothing." England stuttered, speaking for the whole group.

"It didn't sound like 'nothing'. Now, tell me, what were you talking about?" I ask for the last time.

"It was nothing Italy. You seem to have changed a lot since the last time we saw you." China noted. That pissed me off.

"If it was NOTHING then why the hell did I hear my name." I heard Germany groan from the memory of the pain I caused. Someone was going to get hurt.

"Italy-chan, calm down." Japan said, putting an arm on my shoulder. I jerked out of his grasp and punched him in his pretty face. Japan jumped back in shock. He looked at me with fear. _That's a good boy Italy, now get out of there before they hurt you. _I ran form the room still pissed, not wanting to start anything more than I already did, I prefured to fight alone, without witnesses.


	5. Chapter 5 Invading Brother

**Heylo all, it's Raven! Four chapters and I think it's finally time I introduced myself. I know I'm going to piss off a few fangirls with this one. Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, I kind of get started on a fanfiction and it really never gets done, you'll see that if you read my other ones, BUT I will complete this one! But there will be a lot of yaoi(maybe some henti, but it's not likely, I don't like henti) in this one, considering Italy is trying to take over the world, you'll have to deal with the fact that Italy will be fucking all of the countries. Anyways;**

I walked out the door. I wanted to pay a visit to my brother. His place was close to mine. When I got to his house I pounded on the door.

"Romano! Open the God damn door! I know you home!" I shouted trying to get his attention. Romano opened the door, just a crack.

"What do you want?" I pushed the door open and kissed him, pushing my hands down his pants. I shut the door. "Italy!" He pushed me away. "What the hell are you doing?" I pushed him on the bed.

"Now, we can do this the easy way," I paused looking at Brother, "or MY way." I kissed him more roughly then before. Romano fought back. "My way it is!" I roughly pulled off his tan jacket, revealing his smooth stomach. "Hmm, not as good as Germany, but it'll do." I ran my hand from his neck down to his crotch.

"What the hell! Don't talk about that potato bastard while you fucking me!" I paused.

"You mean, you'll comply?" I asked, stuck my hand down his pants and rubbed his crotch, he was surprisingly big.

"Yea—Yes. It's not like I have a chose." I smiled and pulled off his pants. I pulled off my own clothes. I kissed him, rubbing myself against him. I turned him on his stomach. I sucked on three fingers, sticking them inside him one by one. He grunted and groaned each time I inserted another finger. Before long I thrusted inside of him, destroying his virgin hole. He panted as I ran my hand down his stomach to his crotch and began stroking his crotch, causing him to grow. I kissed neck. I grunted as I cummed inside of him. He came to just before I. I pulled out of him and dressed. "So, that's it? Your just going to fuck me and leave?" He yelled. I smiled sadistically.

"I got what I wanted." I left him there, rubbing his ass. _Oh, Italy, your learning. I'm proud of what I created. _


	6. Chapter 6 Who Surrenders First?

"Dude, why did you call us here?" America asked. We were at my place, it had gotten larger when I took over Romano and Germany's territory but it still was small. Germany and Romano sat behind me ready to cater to my every whim.

"Yeah, and what's with you two?" England asked, from next to America. Those two were really close, Masaru and I descided that we didn't like that before hand.

"They're my territory now." I stood up to make myself taller. "Ahem, now why I called you here, oh yes." I cleared my throat, "All of you will surrender yourselves to me or you will be taken by force." The other nations gasped in shock.

"What makes you think your strong enough to, Little Italy." I looked at the weakling daring enough to challenge me.

"I took Germany. I think I can take your territory, France." I went over to him and put my hand on his crotch. "But if you'd rather test it out, I think I have time for you." France shuddered under my hand.

"Ohonhonhon I really don't like war, I'm the country of Love. I would like to see how you are, Ohonhonhonhon in bed." I smiled. France surrendered himself. I knew he was scarred no matter how they played it, I knew they all were. Well except for Ivan who was sitting in the back with his usual oblivious grin. _I hate that man. _Masaru's voice was sour. _We'll take him after we take the easier countries we need to build our army._ I nodded in agreement. Although Russia made a good first impression the more Masaru got and I got to know him the more we hated him. He was to laid-back, he thought that HE ruled us all, and he knew most of the other nations were afraid of him. I refused to be afraid of the Russians even though him and his sister, Belarus were both scary.

"We'll surrender." Sealand came up with all the other micro-nations.

"Good, good." I wasn't gonna let any of them push me around.

"Is that all?" I felt a slight smile tug at the corner of my lips as Latvia came to stand by me followed by Estonia and Lithuania who was dragging Poland behind him. They never did like war. Now I had territory next to Russia, perfect. _Ivan won't know what hit him when we strike. _I began to laugh sadistically.

"Meeting dismissed. All of you, except France may leave." France looked up at me frightened. When everyone had left I looked at France. He looked so small in his seat. "Come." I turned to go to my room.

"What are you going to do to me?" He asked, following me like a duckling following his mother, afraid to disobey, but afraid to obey.

"You said you wanted to see what I was like in bed didn't you? Well, I'm going to show you." I grabbed his tie and kissed him full of lust, void of passion and love. I unbuttoned his light purple dress shirt and undid his pants. My tongue explored his mouth. He tasted of red wine and fancy cheese. His hair was soft and slightly greesy, just like I expected it to be. He tore off my jacket, leaving my chest bear. I took him over to my bed, where I leaned over the top of him. "Tell me Francis, you've been with many men and women, have you ever had one _inside _of you, or have you always been on top?" France stiffened, maybe from a memory, maybe from fear.

"Ohonhonhon" He laughed nervously. "I don't believe I ever have."

"Well, there's a first time for everything!" I took off his pants revealing his boxers, which were covered in red roses. I sucked on him a little, making him hard. I pushed him onto his back and pulled off my pants just enough to get my dick out. I licked three fingers and put them in him, one at a time. He yelped each time. I pulled them out and pulled in him, pushing deep inside of him.  
>"OH GOD ITALY!" I laughed satistcally and cummed inside of him. I pulled out of him. He laid there panting and holding his asshole. I dressed and walked from the room.<p>

"There you go Francy-pants." Masaru said in my twisted voice. _Good boy Italy._


	7. Chapter 7 Don't Fight It

**Hello all, it's Raven again! So I KNOW this chapter has crack pairing, it was just an idea that I had and Italy needs more territory. I don't condone rape either. So yeah. Excuse the length of this. I serously loved writting this chapter. **

I walked from my quarters, smiling crazily. I jumped over the door of my bright red convertible and turned on the engine, not bothering with the seatbelt. I drove through the back roads, not wanting to be seen by the other countries. I had never had to drive to another country's place to take over. _We're building an empire, Italy! _I laughed sadistically. I pulled into the driveway and turned off the engine. I walked up and knocked on the door. She opened the door, and looked at me surprised.

"Italy, what are you doing here?" I touched her smooth face.

"Hello Hungary." I pushed her into the house and shut the door. I smiled and looked at my next victim. She looked like she was dressed for a night at home and I could tell she did not want company. I kissed her and ran her fingers up her sides, until I reached her breasts.

"Italy!" She pushed me away, "What are you doing?"

"This." I kissed her harder, pushing my hands up her shirt. She gasped and tried to push me away again. I pushed my hands under her bra. I picked her up and threw her over my shoulder, carrying her to her bedroom. She punched my back feebly the whole way. I pushed open the door and threw her down on the bed as I shut and locked the door. I pulled off my jacket as I lay down on top of her. I took off her shirt and unbuttoned her bra, revealing her small but full breasts. She squirmed away. "Don't fight it, babe." I pull off her skirt.

"Italy! Don't!" I smiled and pulled off my own pants. I put my hands on her sides to keep her still as I enter her. "Italy! I said no!"  
>"To late, babe." I thrust deeper, making her moan. I laughed. She sighed and groaned.<br>"Damn you, Italy." I cummed and pulled out of her.  
>"Good bye, Hungary." I dressed and left.<p>

"Italy! What are you doing here?" Someone asked from behind me.

"I just took over your wife-y, Austria."

"What do you mean?" He asked. I just laughed and opened the door.

"Ask her." I left him standing there. I got in my car feeling good. I just fucked the un-fuckable.

"How'd we do, Masaru?" I asked, to happy to shut my mouth. _You're doing great. Who are we talking next? _I stiffened. He had never come to me for decisions he'd always said that my plans were stupid, he'd called me weak.

"I don't know. Do you think we're strong enough for Russia?" _You tell me. He's probably heard about you taking the others by now. He might be preparing for your arrival, right now. _

"Tomorrow. I'll go tomorrow." I pulled up to my quarters and turned off the engine. I jumped out of the truck and walked into the house. The TV blared and I heard arguing.

"We are NOT watching that, you potato bastard." Romano shouted

"Well your chose isn't any better!" I walked into the living room and saw France cowering in the corner.

"What is the matter with you three? Can't you be civil?" I said turning down the TV. Romano scoffed.

"I can't live with him!" I reached out and slapped him.

"You're going to have to just deal with him," I stood over him, as he cowered on the floor beneath me, "And don't forget, I can kill you at any time, and don't think I won't." I looked at the other men. "Keep it down, I have an important, erm, meeting tomorrow and I need to be well rested." I walked back to my bedroom and undressed. I flopped down on the bed and soon fell into a deep sleep.

I woke up slowly the next morning. When I opened my eyes I checked the time, 8:30. It was earlier than I had ever woken up on my own. I got out of bed and took a quick shower. When I got out I dressed and walked out the door, grabbing an apple on the way out. I turned on the car and pulled out of the drive way. It was going to be a while before I got there; Russia's place was almost an hour's drive. I blasted music as I drove to stay awake. The trees changed as I got closer to Russia.

_If you can pull this off you will be feared by many other, and you will have many more followers. _Masaru said as I drove over the boarder. I nodded. I was nervous. Russia was stronger than I was by a lot, and he wasn't afraid to kill if it came to it, but neither was I. I shook myself mentally as I pulled into his driveway. I turned off the engine and opened the car door. I had to ring the doorbell a few times before he answered.

"Italy? What do you want?" He asked, confused.

"I just want to talk to you." I smiled sweetly. _Use that, use your sweetness to your advantage, but hold your ground. _Russia sighed.

"Come in." He opened the door enough to let me in and shut it behind him. "Would you like coffee or tea?" He said as he walked towards the kitchen.  
>"Coffee is good." He disappeared behind the door. His house was nice. It was huge and mansion like. His decor was beautiful, gothic but not. The handrail was a deep cherry-coloured wood, and from what I saw the doors matched, except for one at the top of the stairs which was a light tan. Russia came from the kitchen and gave me a mug with black coffee. I took a sip. His white hair shone in the bright light of the living room.<p>

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" He asked awkwardly. I frowned.

"I," I paused, sighing to add effect, "I just feel so lonely, I screwed up, Ivan. Everyone hates me now." I wiped at a tear, that wasn't actually falling. _I think he's falling for it. _Masaru laughed.

"Why did you come to me?" He asked.

"I don't know, I guess, no that's stupid." Masaru took over for just a second and made a few tears fall, a skill that I could never do.

"Italy…" He stalled, not able to think of anything to say. I refrained from smiling. He reached out and hugged me, and when he pulled away my soft lips met his hard ones. He pulled away after a minute or two. "I'm sorry; I don't know what came over me."

"Don't apologize, I liked it, you're a great kisser." I wrapped my arms around the taller man's neck and pulled him back into the kiss. His arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer, making the kiss deepen. His lips parted just a little and I took that chance and pushed in my tongue. He tangled his in mine, almost like he was fighting mine. _This is taking to long. Hurry it up. _I pulled away a little, just enough where I could talk. "Do you want take this to the bedroom?" I asked him.

"I don't usually have sex with someone I barely know." He looked at me. _Don't let him get away, Italy, you came all this way for a reason. _"But, I am very attracted to you, I'll show you where." He led me up the stairs and into the room with the tan door. His bed was huge, a ridiculous size for one man. He removed his long jacket, leaving on his even longer scarf. I striped as he did, making it quick. He kissed me, moving to the bed.

"Ivan, can I be on top?" He hesitated for a second.

"Sure." I sucked on three fingers and as I stuck each one inside him he groaned and hardened. I roughly pushed inside of him, and he moaned, enjoying himself. I pushed in farther. I thrusted harder and deeper.

"Not so rough, Italy." I ignored his plea biting his neck instead. He moaned and moved against me more, wrapping his legs around my waist. I dug in deeper. He cummed, getting himself, and me fifthy. I wasn't there yet. I thrust more, moving inside of him. He groaned as I cummed. I pulled out and laid there for a moment before dressing.

"You're just going to leave me after THAT?" He asked, grabbing my arm as I walked out the door.

"Yeah, staying after a fucking is just not my style."


	8. Chapter 8 Breaking the Almighty Russia

**Thank you all for the story alerts, favorites and reviews! A special thanks to 'the red panda alchemist' for the cookie, even though it was pink. This is my most popular story, it was a blast to write! **

"Don't leave." Ivan grabbed me by the wrist. I turned on him, eyes flaming. I yanked it away from him.

"How DARE you!" I shouted, throwing the still naked Ivan to the ground. He looked at me, shaking.

"Italy, what are you doing?" He tried to pull away. I took his scarf and tied his hands to the bedpost, making sure his back was facing me. I looked around the room.  
>"Fuck. Wait here." I said, leaving the room to get my whip from my car. The red convertible was sitting where I had left it, top down. I opened the back door and reached under the seat. I picked up the whip and snapped it, loving the way it sounded. I smiled and walked back into the house, and into Ivan's room. He sat there, shaking. I snapped the whip again, this time near him, smiling as he flinched. "I'm going to teach you not to mess with me." I unsheathed my knife, which went with me everywhere no matter what, and dug it deep into his back.<p>

"Ahh! Stop!" He screamed. I made a long cut and put the knife on the ground next to him, where I could get to it easily, but still out of his way so he couldn't kick it away. I gripped the whip, turning the handle in my hand so I could snap it just-so. I snapped it against his back. Ivan gripped the bedpost, sobbing.

"I wouldn't have thought the Great and Mighty Russia would break down so easily." I said sarcastically. I snapped the whip against his back again. He cried out in agony.

"Come on! Be a man!" Masaru said through me as he snapped the whip against his back. Ivan sobbed harder.

"Stop!" He shouted. I laughed and snapped it again, and again. He gasped, out of tears.

"I think you've learned you lesson." I said as I snappe it again, for one last time. I picked up my knife and licked off the semi-dried blood before sheathing it and opening the door.

"You're just going to leave me here, bloody and tied to the bedpost?" He shouted. I turned around and looked at him.

"Yes." I walked out the door and slammed it behind me. I walked out to my convertible and turned on the engine. I pulled out as Belarus pulled up. I smiled, knowing that when she went into the bedroom, Russia would be there, naked and bloody. I almost didn't want to leave, I wanted to watch the show. I smiled as I drove back home, the day running through my mind as I drove. By the time I got home it was dark. My stomach growled at the lack of food as I turned off the engine and walked inside. I went directly to the kitchen and put on a pot of water to make pasta. The house was silent. After I had the noodles boiling I went to look around. The TV was off in the living room. I opened the door to France's room, no one was there. It made sense to me, France spent a lot of nights at others houses, human and not. What surprised me was when I opened the doors to the other's rooms, they weren't there. I was alone, deserted.

"Where are they?" I whispered under my breath to myself. It didn't take me long to put it together, they left because I had scared them off. I leaned against the wall and began to laugh. I laughed until my sides hurt, not even then did I stop. I didn't stop when the smoke detector began blaring. I didn't stop until I felt Germany's strong hands on my shoulders shaking me, then a silence.


	9. Afterward

**Hello all! I have taken forever to write this because this is THE LAST CHAPTER! I don't want to end it! . This chapter is going to be from 3****rd**** person because Italy is too insane to narrate. I have had so much fun writing this! I can't believe all the fans this has created! A BIG thank you to everyone! I honestly can't believe I've finally finished it! I'm going to try to write more dark stories like this one. I have a Seven Deadly Sins story for Yu-Gi-Oh and Hetalia (it MIGHT be a cross-over), mostly for my girlfriend who wanted another Yu-Gi-Oh fanfiction. BUT ANYWAYS, HERE WE GO; **

_Germany walked through the long white hallway. The walls were almost completely bear except the occasional picture of scenery in a failed attempt to make it feel home-y. _

"_Ah, Ludwig." The doctor touched his shoulder lightly. _

"_Hello doctor, how is he doing?" He had brought Italy to the mental hospital almost three weeks ago, he visited every week since. He had never stopped loving Italy, even after everything he put him through. He hoped that one day they would be able to be together again. _

"_Well, he just started opening up to us this week." The doctor sighed. "He says that 'Masaru' told him to do this." Germany stared at the doctor in a mix of shock and confusion. _

"_Who- who is that?" He asked._

"_He says it's a voice in his head." Germany just looked at him in confusion. He didn't know how or why Italy had created this voice. _

"_Can I see him?" He asked. The doctor nodded. They walked down the long halway and the doctor unlocked the windowed door. Italy was there sitting at his head-board. "Italy?" Italy just giggled under his breath."Italy talk to me, ja?" Italy whispered something in his language that Germany couldn't quite hear. "What did you say?" _

"_I said, get out." His voice was twisted, it didn't sound like him._

"_Italy, talk to me, I know this isn't you." _

"_Go AWAY!" Italy yelled, stunning the saddened Germany. There was a silence following the dangerous out burst. His voice rang in the air. _

"_Feliciano…" _

"_Ludwig, it's not safe for you to be here, be with me." This shocked the German man. _

"_What are you saying? You, you don't love me anymore?" Germany stared, shocked at the small man who was curled up in the corner of his bed. He looked smaller than he usually did. _

"_Is that what I have to say to get you to leave?" He wasn't looking at him, rather his face was burred in his hands._

"_Even then I won't leave, I love you Italy."  
>"Damn it man! Don't you ever fucking learn?" Italy looked up at the taller man. Germany thought he saw a tear falling from his cheak "Even after all I put you through, all the other men- and women- I slept with? After tearing up your back like I did?" Italy put his face down.<em> "I'm not sane. I can't be." _He paused, adding a whispered;_ "_He won't leave." Italy seemed to be arguing internally. _

"_I don't care about any of that Italy. I saw that you were going insane, why didn't you come to me? I could have helped." He couldn't think of anything else to say. He didn't know what to do, he stood there with his arms at his waist. He longed to wrap his arms around the Italian, to comfort the man as he did so many times. _

"_I can't." Italy shook his head, it looked like he was fighting tears but Germany could tell otherwise. "I just can't." Italy's voice was sober, and serous. Germany took the hint and turned to leave. He opened the door, before he could walk out Italy whispered; "I love you Germany." Germany didn't turn around to speak to the man, he just walked away. He didn't want to deal with that anymore. He ran a hand through his blonde hair. He walked through the cold hallways, hands in his pockets. He didn't know what to do now, he didn't know if he even wanted to be with the man anymore. _Maybe I can move on now. Start another life. _Germany shook his head, not wanting to think about it._


End file.
